Skills Update
6/3/13 Warrior -Crumble Storm *Decrease range from behind -Shield Bash *Increase PC score bonus for stun effect Scout -Blaze Shot *Knocked down enemies can only be hit once Acid Shot *Increase PW cost *Cannot be refresh Tri-Venom *Lower Score PC bonus Sorcerer -Hellfire *Decrease range from behind -Fire *Decrease score bonus -Radiant Shield *Skill will be only active while using a familiar;using a staff will cancel the effect *Lower casting time *Lower flinching duration Fencer and Cestus will have more updates later. Fencer -Strike Down *Increase counter time Cestus -Gather/Geyser Smash/Hornet Sting *Lower charging time -Wolf/Alps/Beynes/Falcon Style *Lower casting time 2/4/13 *Sonic Boom **Attack power lowered Lv1:90 Lv2:95 Lv:100 before -> Lv1:65 Lv2:75 Lv3:85 *Force Impact **Attack power decreased Lv1:90 Lv2:100 Lv3:110 before-> Lv1:70 Lv2:80 Lv3:90 *Reinforce Guard *Lower attack penalty from use -25 atk -> -15 atk *Blaze Shot-Lower flinch time *Spider Web- Remove piercing effect *Poison Shot- Remove piercing effect **Increased Range *Arrow Rain-Reduce casting time *Ice Javelin-lower attack, increased root pc bonus **Lv1: 150 Lv2:160 Lv3: 170 -> Lv1:100 Lv2:110 Lv3:120 *Ice Bolt- Lower attack power ** Lv1 :100 Lv2:120 Lv3:140 -> Lv1:60 Lv2:80 Lv3:100 11/19/12 *Lightning: Attack slightly lowered 160-> 140 *Crumble Storm:Attack lowed significantly 170 -> 120 *Fire:PW decreased; Delay time decreased 18PW -> 15PW 10/15/12 Update 7 *Blaze Shot:Range lv1 and 2 lowered *Power Shot: PW34 ->PW32 *Thunderbolt: Fall down time lowered 7/9/12 Update 6 Behemoth Tail *Lower Range Void Darkness *Lower Blind duration time Ice Bolt *Lower slow time Blizzard Caress *Increase Root PC damage bonus Link 2/15/12 Oil Shot *PC bonus lowered 6/27/11 Oil Shot *PC bonus will not stack against an enemy that is still "oiled" *Lowered Oil Shot Attack Power *Oil Shot will not break root *Oil Shot will have no flinch *Oil Shot will not send downdriven foes flying Arrow Rain *Increase damage towards sorcerers *Decrease damage towards non-sorcerers Gravity Field *Increased casting speed *Stacks with slows from other skills Link 10/26/10 Sword Rampage *Slow down damage occurence *2nd hit adjusted to be avoided Gravity Field *Does not break root *Increases skill range Blizzard Caress *Lower attack power for each level Downdrive *Special skill effect for downdriven enemies Keep *Increase Keep DoT 9/27/10 Update 4 Warrior Force Impact *Lower range Shield Bash *increased stun time Strike Smash *Disable targeting obelisk Sword Rampage *decrease range of level 2 and 3 Scout Viper's bite *increase delay *change travel path Arm break *lower effect duration Piercing Shot *Reduce attack *decreased knockdown bonus Power Shot *PW decreased Spider Web *attack speed increased slightly White Blow *Smokescreen is now an effect Sorcerer Hellfire *Increased Dot bonus *increased attack Gravity Field *reduce pw *reduce AoE Radiant Shield *Increase in duration *recast Fencer Negate Magic *Increase casting time level 2 and 2 *increase duration *reduced dispel time *guard against ice D and fire C (level 3 only) Cestus Hornet Sting *PW increased at charge level 0 (8->12) Harm Activate *PW reduced 40->28 *increased Building DoT 60*10 -> 80*10 Sacrifice *reduced HP and Pw cost (50HP/10PW ->25HP/5PW) Geyser Smash *Increase PW cost 15->20 *remove additional pw cost at charge level 1 *increase damage against building Link 6/25/10 Update 3 Warrior Attack Reinforce *reduced attack again +20 ->+15 Scout Hide *reduced movement speed while hidden Punishing Strike *changed traveling path Tri-Venom *Piercing 6/22/09 Update 2 Warrior Sword Rampage *part of animation deleted *decreased attack range *adjust range per skill level Shield Bash *Stun time decreased 4s->3s Guard Reinforce *Increased resistance gained +40->+50 *increased attack loss -15-> -25 Blaze Slash *Lower PW cost 15->12 Behemoth's Tail *increased travel *decreased range Scout Hide *reduced slow effect level 3 = normal speed *lower pw cost 50->32 *gained effect lower resistance 1/2/3 -10 -15 -20 Viper Bite *changed to parabolic travel *increase speed Punishing Strike *change travel path *increase skill speed Basic Dagger Attack *increased speed slighty Arrow Rain *range circle decreased *range decreased Sorcerer Hellfire *Attack decreased 360/400/440 -> *PW decreased 80->72 *DoT bonus decreased *DoT decreased *DoT number increased 3->4 Spark Flare *Range decreased *DoT bonus decreased *Dot decreased Fire Lance *DoT bonus reduce Judgment Ray *Power reduced 100/110/120 -> 80/90/100 Thunderbolt *Attack reduced 100/110/120 ->100/100/100 Blizzard Caress *Root time reduced 10s->5s *root cooldown reduced 30s->10s *range decreased *PW reduced 80->70 Ice Javelin *Root time decreased 8s->4s *Root Cooldown reduced 30s->10s *attack reduced Fencer Removed lower damage against summons Finishing Thrust *Effect "If enemy is guard broken increase damage" *attack reduced Strike Down *PW increase 12->18 *attack decreased *increased delay Negate Magic *Level 3 delay decreased Downdrive *Pw increase 20->32 Tumble *decreased invincibility time 3/24/08 Update 1 *Change speed of linear attacks *Sonic Boom, Force Impact, Fire,FireLance, Ice Bolt, Ice Javelin , Lightning spear changed Warrior Force Impact *Slightly faster casting time *Lower delay slightly *Lower PW Cost slightly 32-> 26 Dragon's Tail *Travel is increased greatly *Range is lowered slightly Scout Power Break *Piercing *slightly increased range *decreased delay slightly *hit recovery time reduced slightly Leg Break *Piercing *increased range slightly *decreased delay slightly Guard Break *Increased attack 100->120 *Piercing *Slightly increased range *decreased delay slightly *hit recovery time reduced slightly Arm Break *Piercing *Increased range slightly *decreased delay slightly *hit recovery time reduced slightly Void Darkness *Range is reduced slightly *delay is reduced slightly *hit recovery time reduced slightly Poison Shot *Piercing Spider Web *Piercing *Speed increase slightly *Attack increase slightly 20->50 Blaze Shot *Lower parabolic range slightly *increase speed slightly *increase casting delay Arrow Rain *Radius is reduced slightly *range is increased slightly *Faster casting *speed increase Sorcerer Fire Lance *Attack reduced slightly *Speed increase *Attack of level 2 and 3 decreased 200/220 -> 190/200 Spark Flare *Radius is reduced slighty *Speed increase *casting time decrease *hit recovery time decreased Ice Javelin *Slightly lower range Cold Wave *Range of level 2 and 3 decreased slightly *Casting time increased *Increased delay *Increased PW cost slightly 34->44 Blizzard Caress *PW Increase 70->80 *Range decreased slightly *decreased spread time *increased speed *decreased root time ->10s *decreased hit recovery Lightning *increased delay slightly Lightning Spear *Range is reduced slightly Thunderbolt *Attack is increased slightly 130->160 Judgement Ray *Interval of attacks increased *Range decreased *PW cost lowered 82->80 Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Fencer Category:Cestus Category:War Category:Updates